Jasmine
by Snowball519
Summary: After Sam went to hell Dean met a girl named Sarah and married her. AU Sam came back with his soul and death put up the barrier but Cas broke it down and Sam managed to become sane on his own. After a while Dean decided to continue life with Sarah and they had a daughter named Jasmine. But what happens when she is kidnapped by a Rawhead?
1. Chapter 1

A small crack of light shines on the leathery skin of the creature. It moved quickly back into the dark. The child peers into the dark sure she saw something moving "Mommy, there's something in my closet!" The child declared frightened.

"No honey, there isn't anything in the closet it's just your imagination" says the mother insistently closing the closet door "you are perfectly safe."

"Ok." The child says climbing into bed "are your sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, you are perfectly safe."

The monsters hand wraps around the door, long fingernails lightly clicking on the wooden closet door. A small creak makes the monster freeze, but it was just the child turning over in bed. The monster slowly lick his lips "how yummy!" It thinks to itself. He creeps over to the child's bed quickly and quietly. Suddenly a resounding scream echoes throughout the house. The monster turns seeing a woman at the door it hisses. The woman looks quickly back and forth between the monster and her daughter.

"Jasmine!" The woman screams leaping toward the sleeping child's limp form. The girl suddenly wakes up and screams.

"Dean." The mother screamed. "Help!" The father runs into the room shotgun in hand and fires at the creature the creature hisses loudly grabs the child and jumps out the window.

"So much for a calm meal." The monster growls running into the night.

XXXXXXXXX

"What was that?" Sarah screamed at him.

"I don't know yet." Dean exclaimed for the 8th time as he picked up his phone to scroll through his contacts, there a number he hadn't called in two years.

*ring* * ring* the phone ringed eight times before a groggy "hello?"

"Sammy? Its me, I need some help."

XXXXXXX

Dean walked into the garage and flicked on the light, there she was sitting under an old tarp covered in dust. Dean ripped the tarp off the impala, the sun glinted off the car through the window she was as shiny and pretty as ever. "Hey baby, you miss me?" Dean asked with a wide grin on his face, but then he remembered why he uncovered her and his smile faltered and sank. Dean slid into the leather seat of the 1967 Chevy impala and put his hands on the wheel as old memories came flooding back, all the memories of him and Sam sitting there laughing, all the good times they had, and then again the not so good times. No, he couldn't think about that not right now he had to think about getting his baby girl back.

XXXXXX

*ring* *ring*

"What?" Came a gruff voice.

"Bobby, it's me Dean, I need some help."

"I thought you were done dean you were out what happened?" Bobby asked sounding slightly pissed off.

"I think it was a raw head." Dean manages to say trying to think back to that night "I can't be sure though might have been a shtriga."

"What about it?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

A pause "it got Jasmine." He managed to choke out "I have to get her back, you have to help me."

"What about sam? Can he help you?"

"Yeah he's coming down from a hunt in Wisconsin, but I think I need all hands on deck for this one."

"Yeah ok, I'll help you out but make sure you get Cas to help too."

*silence* "Thanks Bobby talk to you later."

XXXXXXX

Dean sat in his seat in the impala going to meet Sam at a gas station near by. Maybe he should call Cas, no not after what happened they could do this on there own. But maybe, it was his baby girl after all, before he could make up his mind he heard a slight rustle of wings and Cas appeared beside him. "Hi Dean." Cas said sullenly " it's been awhile."

"Not long enough." Dean muttered under his breath annoyed at his showing up so uninvited especially after what happened last time he saw him.

"I said I was sorry." Cas said dejectedly.

"Sorry? Sorry! Sorry isn't enough this time Cas, I don't want your help with this, just go away!" Dean screamed. A quiet rustle of feathers was the only reason dean knew he had left.

XXXXXXX

The impala came to a smooth stop next to Sam's 2008 Prius.

"Hey Sammy, it's been awhile."

"Hi Dean, let's kill this thing and be done. Ok?"

"Good with me, as long as I get Jasmine back" dean replied. "So I think it was a Rawhead based on its behavior and what it looked like."

"Alright, how do we find it?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Not sure, but Bobby should be here soon to help us out, for now we can look in all the abandoned houses."

"Sounds good, do you still have a taser?"

"Yeah it's in the trunk, by the way we are taking baby not that thing." Dean said pointing to Sam's car. Sam rolled his eyes knowing he wouldn't win this one.

"Fine, whatever lets just go. You talk to Cas yet?" Deans face darkened.

"I don't need his help, we'll be fine."

XXXXXXX

After Dean had picked up sam at the gas station they went to Dean's house. Sam smirked as they pulled up to the house "white picket fence and everything huh?"

"Shut up Sammy. Come on lets do some research."

"you, research?" Sam snorted doubtfully.

An hour later Sam and Dean had pulled up a list of 11 houses that the Rawhead might be hiding. "Alright lets go Sammy."

"Wait." Sarah said determinedly "I'm coming with you."

"No" Sam and Dean said simultaneously.

"She is my daughter too and it's my fault, because I didn't believe her when she said there was something in her closet. so I'm coming with you one way or another."

Dean sighed they didn't have time to argue about this. "Fine, but you stay in the car no matter what and have a taser with you. Ok?"

"Deal." Sarah said relieved they didn't have to fight this out.

XXXXXXXXXX

5 houses later dean pulled up to a abandoned Victorian house.

"This is the place, I can feel it." Dean said certainly.

"Alright better be careful." Sam said checking that his taser was good to go. "Remember last time we tangled with a rawhead?"

"Yes Sam I remember, not something I'm likely to forget any time soon. Sarah you stay here no matter what. Ok?" Dean said slightly peeved that she had insisted on coming along.

Sam and Dean slowly crept toward the house quickly and quietly moving together as one signaling to each other they entered the house. Dean quickly looked around taser out like it was a gun ready to hit anything that moved. Dean silently motioned toward the basement, Sam gave a quick nod and went to one side of the basement door while dean went to the other side. At the count of three they kicked the door down pointing there tasers and looking for the Rawhead.

"Jasmine?" Dean called out softly, silently praying she was ok.

"Daddy!" Came a scared little voice. "Daddy save me!" At that Dean stopped thinking and ran down the stairs without looking.

Suddenly he was hit from behind and on the floor with the rawhead right on top of him trying to kill him, luckily Dean managed to roll over and hold him back.

Sam swore just like Dean to run head on into danger. Sam ran down the stairs and saw Jasmine in a corner hidden and scared.

"Sam get her out of here now!" Dean screamed loudly. Sam grabbed the girl and carried her up stairs and outside, all the while she was screaming for her dad. Sam safely gave her to Sarah and ran back inside to help dean. Just as he got down stairs he saw Dean standing up with the taser pointed at the rawhead and as he fired Sam heard him say "extra crispy you son of a bitch."

XXXXXXX

After Dean killed the Rawhead he dropped Sam off at his car back at the gas station and continued home with his daughter and wife in the back seat.

Dean looked in the mirror to the back seat and said "I'm never gonna lose you again Jasmine, no matter what." Just as he finished saying that a semi truck rammed into the impala crushing it.

The driver of the semi got out of the cabin and walked over to the impala, seeing all three occupants unconscious he smirked his black eyes taking in the scene. He saw the girl in the back badly injured but still alive. Just as he reached the car to pull the little girl out an ambulance came wailing up "damn" he thought, I'll just have to get her later." Suddenly his head jerked back and black smoke pored out of his mouth. The man the demon was possessing collapsed on the ground dead.


	2. Chapter 2

I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY. I'm suffering from writers block. If anybody has any suggestions please message me. sorry it took so long to update and it may take a while yet again, also sorry this chapter is so short. please review should i continue or...?

Dean woke up, his eyes foggy, and slowly blinked as the white ceiling came into view. Dean sat up, confused, seeing the IV in his arm, he pulled it off and stood up. A nurse quickly rushed in and ushered him back in bed. "Where's my wife?" Dean asked suddenly remembering what happened "Where's Jasmine?"

"I'm sorry sir, your wife didn't make it." The nurse said sadly. Dean was hit with a wave of grief before he realized she hadn't answered his question about Jasmine. "Where's Jasmine, where is she?" Dean exclaimed worried.

"Please sir, we are doing everything we can." The nurse said urgently.

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

The nurse hesitated "S- She went missing."

"What do you mean, she went missing?" Dean exclaimed angrily. A doctor came in at that moment and sent the nurse away, telling Dean "She was in her room sleeping and when someone went to check on her she was just gone."

"Where's her room?" Dean asked determinedly

"Room 207. Why?"

Dean pushed past the doctor and went to room 207; luckily, it was still empty. Dean quickly inspected the room and saw what he most feared right by the bed, sulfur.

After Dean checked himself out of the hospital (ignoring the protesting of the doctors) he went down to the morgue to say a final goodbye to his wife. Standing in the cold room Dean looked down at her and said "I'm so sorry, I'll get her back I promise I'll get our baby girl back" he said as he walked out a single tear rolled down his cheek.

After calling Sarah's family and telling them what happened and explaining that he was going to find Jasmine Dean arranged for Sarah's body to be cremated. Two weeks later everything was taken care of and Dean packed some of the things he needed and a few personal items and closed and locked the door. Driving away Dean prayed that he would be able to return some day with Jasmine.

When Dean drove up to Bobby's he expected to see the impala off to the side completely totaled. Instead a completely different site met his eyes, the impala was standing there in perfect shape.

Dean gasped in surprise, what was going on? As Dean was getting out of the car he heard a slight noise behind him. Drawing his gun Dean spun around to face Crowley. Dean immediately dropped his gun and pulled out the demon killing knife, Dean held the knife to Crowley's neck and growled in a dangerous voices "Where is she you son of a bitch! Where is she?" he said pressing the knife against his neck.

Crowley held his hands up in mock surrender "whoa, it wasn't me, why would I take the little brat?"

Dean shoved the knife a little harder against his neck. "Yeah? And why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm the one that helped moose put your car back together."

"That was you?" dean asked in surprise taking a step back

"yep, as a peace offering and to tell you it wasn't me who nabbed your daughter"

Relaxing a little bit Dean said "Fine, but who did?"

"about that…" a third voice finally said from the left.


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe *laughs nervously* H-hi guys. I am SOOOOOOO SORRY I just don't have much motivation and I am really really stuck on what to do. So I know this is a really really short chapter but its all i could cough up right now. Also I liked that ending. if anybody has suggestions PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAASSEEE tell me.

ALSO REVIEW IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE

Dean spun around knife at the ready. His eyes widened as he saw who it was. Gabriel stood in front of him with his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Gabriel?!" Dean **exclaimed i**n surprise. "How the hell are you alive?"

Gabriel paused for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face " No fucking clue." He said shrugging.

Dean looked back at Crowley only to see he had disappeared sometime during his greeting with Gabriel.

"Oh yeah, he split the second he saw me." Gabriel said stepping closer. "So how you been Dean-o? I heard you had some trouble recently."

Dean glared at him. "Where is she?" He asked angrily.

"That I don't know." Gabriel said. Seeing Dean get angry he quickly added "But I can help you find her. See your friend there doesn't know it but there is a coup going on in Hell."

"What has that got to do with me?"

"They want your help." A gruff voice sounded behind Dean. Dean spun around to see Cas. Before he could attack him though Gabriel waved his hand and Castiel disappeared.

"Come on Dean you have to give my little bro a break." Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

Dean stared at him. "HE ALMOST KILLED SAM AND HE TRIED TO BECOME A GOD!" he yelled.

Gabriel nodded his head to the side and stuck out his lip in a way that said 'you have a point'. "Alright fair enough, but if you want to win this you have to work with him."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "fine." he said reluctantly. "But that's it don't expect any chick flick moments."

Gabriel held his hands up in a pacifying gesture. "Didn't expect any." Gabriel brought his hands down in a clap. "Let's get started shall we?"

sdhdhdhdfhhhhksalllllakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"So they kidnapped my daughter to get to me?" Dean asked after Gabriel had explained everything.

"essentially, yes." Gabriel said.

"Ok fine, I'll kill Crowley and get my daughter back easy as pie." Dean said "And then we get pie ." he added as an after thought.

"No" Gabriel said. At Dean's questioning look he elaborated. "We want Crowley on the throne." Before Dean could interrupt Gabriel kept talking. "because, for whatever reason, Crowley isn't that bad, as far as demons go anyway, and he is willing to lend a hand. Now if a new demon twere to take his place he probably- no definitely wouldn't help you too. In fact you two would probably end up back on Hell's most wanted list."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Sam asked sitting across the table from Gabriel

"Well one, don't tell Crowley-" Gabriel started.

"Don't tell Crowley what?" Crowley asked suspiciously. He had entered just as Gabriel was talking.

"Not that some demons are planning a coup against you and kidnapped Dean's daughter so he would help them." Castiel said without looking up from his seat next to Gabriel. Dean glared at Cas as Gabriel sighed and banged his head on the table repeatedly.

"Oh?" Crowley said in a questioning tone. "And why, pray tell, would you not tell me this."

Gabriel sighed "So that you don't go around trying to figure out who is planning the coup and giving away that we have no intention of killing you."

Crowley's brow furrowed "What?" he asked completely confused.

Gabriel sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE ANY HINTS TIPS OR SUGGESTIONS. REVIEWS FUEL ME OTHERWISE I FEEL LIKE NOBODY REALLY CARES ALL THAT MUCH ABOUT IT AND I WANT TO GIVE UP. SO IF ANYBODY HAS SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS PM ME PLEASE. UNTIL NEXT TIME! (WHO KNOWS WHEN THAT IS GOING TO BE.) **


End file.
